All I Want For Christmas
by Lumagirl7
Summary: Hey! It's heading up for Christmas in the Mushroom Kingdom! Let's see what they want...  This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. :D Have fun reading!
1. Mario And Luigi

Mario and Luigi sat in their house, staring at the piece of paper before them. Around them was a array of Christmas decorations, and a tree, with a Power Star on the top. There was one problem though...

What did they want for Christmas?

They stared at each other, before looking at the tree. Neither one of them said a word, for they were too busy contemplating their deepest wishes. Eventually their faces lit up, and at the same time, started to write down their Christmas wish-list...

_Mario _

All I want for Christmas is...

Some new gear.

More cape feathers.

Peach.

Some time off/holiday.

And some more power-ups to kick Bowser's ass with.

_Luigi_

All I want for Christmas is...

A new cap.

More abilities.

A new game. None of that cameo crap, something like Luigi's Mansion again.

Daisy.

Some more power-ups to kick Bowser's ass with.

Both brothers sighed with relief, at least now they had finished, they could go and save the princess now.


	2. Princess Peach

Hey! It's the weekend while I'm typing this, and I'm bored... So...

* * *

Peach sighed as she sat on her chair. Every day it's the same thing...

Bowser kidnaps her, Mario (and Luigi) save her, and repeat.

She then remembered, wasn't it Christmas soon? She got out a pen and notepad and decided to write her wish-list, after all, Mario and Luigi wrote theirs.

_Peach_

More pink dresses

Mario :)

For Bowser to stop kidnapping me. Seriously. Just once?

For Toadsworth to stop worrying about me. He's not my dad... Right?

Peach stopped. She put down her pen for a second. If she wrote anymore, she'd probably embarrass herself... Further.

* * *

**Toadsworth as Peach's dad? O.o **

**. Probably best I write chapters BEFORE I have chocolate...**


	3. Bowser

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. :( My computer is working fine, but Microsoft Word won't let me type, so I'm writing/uploading this at school. I'll try and write more chapters before I finish school for the holidays. :)**

* * *

"**Ow!" Bowser yelled, as he was accidentally hit by Kamek's magic shot. (It was aimed at Bowser Jr, you know kids :L)**

**Bowser was getting fed up of all the kids around the castle. He had plans to execute, and they weren't exactly helping with the Mario problem.**

**Bowser decided it was a good as any time to write a wish list for Christmas. Anything to get his mind off this annoyance…**

_**Bowser**_

_**All I want For Christmas is**_

**New castle**

**Better power-up's to beat Mario with**

**New minions**

**Better gear**

**To be able to beat Mario**

**Peach :3**

"**Ouch!" Bowser yelled again, accidentally drawing a line over his Christmas list…**

"**Will you cut it out?" Bowser shouted, as everyone ran for cover, sometimes he wondered why he bothered.**

**

* * *

**

****I'm almost finished with another chapter, but anyone have any suggestions of what character should write their list next? ;D


	4. Super Paper Mario Special!

**Hey! :D Decided to upload a Super Paper Mario chapter, as I've been playing it a lot. MINI-STORY! _I got to the final room in Flipside 100 trials, and then one of the duck things on the boss' back shoots me, right. Back. To. The. Title. Screen. 8(_**

* * *

"**Nay! I must open a present now!" Luvbi exclaimed to Grambi. Yes, even in the Overthere and Underwhere, Christmas was joyously awaited. Although for Christmas, Luvbi would rather stay in the Overthere, as they had a proper tree…not a dead one.**

"**No Luvbi! You know the tradition! I thought you would respect it, being part Pure Heart." Said Grambi very calmly. (If you have played Super Paper Mario, you will know how much of a pain Luvbi can be at times. ¬.¬) Luvbi sighed. Yes, she knew in her head, that she needed to wait, but everyone is a child when it comes to Christmas, even the Underwhere guards.**

_**Meanwhile, in Castle Bleck…**_

_**All I want for Christmas is…**_

**More tools. (For Brobot :3)**

**More Rubees. (Some jerks stole them out of my safe.) **

**New cape.**

**Um… New notepad.**

"**Come on, It's my turn to write!" O'Chunks yelled out.**

"**No! Mine!" Mr L shouted, grabbing the paper out of Nastasia's hands.**

"**Hey!" Nastasia said, looking annoyed.**

"**EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING! Yelled Count Bleck." Guess Who. **

**Dimentio couldn't help but laugh at everyone acting like spoilt brats. Usually the castle was quiet, unless Mimi got a rubee stolen, or Mr L's Brobot went haywire and smashed through the walls. Good Times. Dimentio couldn't understand the point of Christmas. A fat man in red comes up and gives presents out in the dead of night.**

**He doubted Mario would do that. **

**

* * *

**

**Hooray for SPM! *Even though I hate the bosses* :D _Also side-note: Many people suggested Daisy for a chapter, but I've got a special idea for Christmas. So keep an eye out for any notices. The final chapter will actually be on Christmas, depending where you live :3_**


	5. Yoshi and Raphael The Raven :D

**Hey Again! So my school term's ending in 2 days... ;_; But don't worry! I'm actually writing the last chapter now! :D**

* * *

"**Damn!" Yoshi yelled out as he dropped the pencil into the river. How was he supposed to write a wish list as a YOSHI? (Can Yoshi's even write?)**

"**Dropped it again?" Raphael the Raven called out, from his nest. Yoshi's Island was pretty peaceful after Mario's visit, but with more and more Yoshi's turning up, Raphael wasn't going to be surprised if the island would sink.**

"**Yeah…" Yoshi grumbled, picking the pencil out from the water. **

"**Hey, why don't I write it? Raphael asked. "After all, I'm writing mine too." Yoshi considered the offer then used the launch pad to bounce up to where Raphael was sitting.**

"**O.K, where to start…" Raphael said, holding the sheet of paper down.**

_**All I…**_

"**We." Yoshi said. Raphael muttered something, then rubbed out the title.**

_**All **__**we**__** want for Christmas is…**_

**New fruit.**

**A nest near the beach. **

**Less Fuzzys **

**Raphael went to sharpen the pencil, but Yoshi took a secret pencil out and wrote...**

**More Fuzzys**

**Raphael stared at Yoshi.**

**"What?"**

**Anyway, back to the list...**

**More girl Yoshi's. Please?**** D**

**LESS BABY YOSHIS!**

**You can not imagine how much Yoshi and Raphael wanted the small yoshi's gone. Nothing against them, it's just, well, you know... ~**

* * *

**...Like Bowser's kids?**

**And Yoshi... ;)**


	6. Countdown To Christmas

**Before you read, I've got Chapter 7, 8 and 9 all planned out, but because the actual event planned below is actually being posted on Christmas, I might not upload in a while. Maybe a extra chapter... ;)**

**

* * *

*****Clunk* Went Mario and Luigi's letters.**

***Clunk* Went Peach's wish list.**

***CLUNK* Went Bowser's envelope (How heavy is that thing? :P)**

"**But I wasn't finished!" O'Chunks, Mimi, Nastasia, and Mr L yelled, as Count Bleck and Dimentio dropped the letter in the post-box. **

***Clunk* went Yoshi's and Raphael's letter.**

**Yes, the time had come to mail all the letters away. For there was only one week left until Christmas, and there was something that needed to be done.**

"**Come ON! We need to hurry!" Yelled Daisy, as she burst through into the castle's hall. (Can you believe it? All the third-party Mario characters I could have picked, and I picked Daisy as the organiser. O_o) "Raphael! Hang the decorations!" She shouted over to Raphael and Yoshi. **

"**Got it!" The pair shouted back. **

"**Mario and Luigi, can you set up the tree?"**

"**Yeah." Mario and Luigi carried in the box that had the tinsel and baubles in, not to mention a fake power star, for the top. **

**Daisy walked over to Krystal (My OC :D) to ask how everything was getting along, Krystal had volunteered to record the whole thing, for memories and such.**

"**Well, I've asked Bowser to not destroy the castle on the night, and he said he wouldn't…if he was invited." Krystal said awkwardly. :3**

**Daisy facepalmed, Bowser was invited?**


	7. The Party Is Crashed

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, I've been trying to plan how to write the chapters, now that I'm on Christmas break. =/ Luckily, my friend has offered his laptop for writing it! =D So, I'm going to write the rest of the fanfic, and maybe an extra.**

* * *

**Finally, everything was in place for the party!**

**Everyone was putting the finishing touches to the tree, snack table, ect. And needless to say, Daisy and Krystal were pleased with themselves.**

**But before everyone could rest, a wall on the left side of the castle was blown open, and who was standing there?**

**Surprisingly, not Bowser. He was watching the whole thing with everyone else. **

**No, who was standing there… Was Fawful. ¬.¬**

**And not just that, EVERY Mario boss, Paper and 3-D alike, was standing with him.**

**Krystal was shocked, to say the least. "What are you guys doing here?" She shouted.**

"**We are wanting to know why we are not invited to the party that is for Christmas!" Fawful said.**

**Daisy shook her head. "Guys, we can't invite everyone…"**

"**Then why is Bowser here?" Yelled Red. (The Koopa Bros)**

**Everyone by the hole in the wall shouted in agreement.**

"**And Mr L? I thought you would hate the guy!" Yelled Bonechill.**

"**Actually, I invited everyone at Castle Bleck…" Krystal shyly commented. :3**

"**Well, why not us?" questioned the Crystal King.**

**Krystal thought hard about this, then came up with a solution.**

"**Why don't you hold your own party?" **

**Everyone immediately shut up. She had a point.**

"**Actually that is being a better idea than before." Fawful shouted gleefully. "We will hold one, and you will be being the uninvited!" All the bosses laughed and left. **

"**Oh no, we'll hate that…" Daisy laughed sarcastically. Krystal high-fived her and everyone went back to fixing the hole. While Krystal was busy tiding up in the next room, Mimi came in running. **

"**Krystal, Dimetio's being a jerk to Dimentio." **

"**Wait, what?" Krystal and Mimi ran in to find two Dimentio's shouting at each other. **

"**Stop copying me!" shouted Dimentio. **

"**No, you!" yelled Dimentio.**

"**Hold It!" Krystal yelled out, trying to stop everyone fighting.**

"**You stay out of this, slick!" One of the Dimentio's shouted.**

"**Wait, *Slick*?" Mario asked. "There's only one person who says that!" ;D**

"**Oh well…" Doopliss returned to his normal form. "Can I join the party?"**

"**Well…" Krystal considered. "…OK, fine, but no mischief!"**

"**Alright slick…" Doopliss grumbled.**


	8. Christmas Eve

**Sorry if the chapters from now on look different, my friend was told he couldn't see me until Boxing Day, therefore, I don't have any Microsoft Word programs. I'm using WordPad as according to FanFiction, it's a "Last Resort". But enjoy the chapter anyway, and Happy Holidays!**

**

* * *

****The whole castle was silent with anticipation and excitement, as well as, you know, it was also 11:38pm...**

**But what's this? There was a creak of a door opening, and some footsteps were heard travelling down the stairs.**

**It was Christmas Eve, so who was sneaking around at this hour. Well, let's say, it's not Santa...**

**Krystal was sitting in the main room, in a chair asleep. She had decided to guard the presents in case anyone tried opening theirs early. Did the others know about this? Well, some did, some didn't, because the ones who weren't told were probably the ones that were going to sneak down. As she slept silently, the door was creaked open, and a figure came into the room. It was too late at night and too dark to figure out who it was, but the figure...**

**Walked right past the tree... Wait, what? The figure wasn't out for the presents? Luckily, the figure tripped over one of the presents, and made a huge noise that woke up Krystal.**

**"Wha...Who's there?" Krystal said, suddenly getting a bit more alert. She walked over to the figure, who was still recovering from the fall, but taking a closer look at the figure, she noticed that the dark figure looked like Mario, only he looked a little, well, shadowy...**

**"Mario?" Krystal said, helping the figure up. "But how?" Mario tried to explain it, but he honestly didn't know what happened...**

**

* * *

****So, something has gone wrong, but honestly, we all know who's behind it, don't we?**

**Next chapter is the final chapter! Christmas Day!**


End file.
